One Day at a Time
by Funkylocomotive
Summary: Magenta becomes pregnant, and Frank decides to make her life a living hell. What will happen? Will it stop?(Please don’t attack my ideas.)
1. The Bathroom Floor

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic. I'm really trying here so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Obviously I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful Mr. O'Brien.

Another night spent on the bathroom floor. Every day was the same; she awoke to a nauseating feeling which left her hunched over the toilet emptying her stomach. Magenta picked herself up and walked out of the room. There were her work clothes, neatly folded, resting on the chair. Standing in front of a full length mirror, Magenta removed her sheer nightgown, letting it fall to the floor. She stared at the woman in the mirror; the flaming red hair that frizzed out in every direction and the pale skin that made her blood red lips appear more bold. She smiled at herself. Then she turned to the side and looked at her still flat stomach, relieved that it had not yet begun to swell.

"What will the master say?" she asks herself, "What will Riff say?" As Magenta continued to scrutinize every spot on her body, Columbia bounded into the room.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed, "Whatcha doing?"

Magenta quickly pulled her dress down over her head and said, "I was looking at a birthmark."

Columbia shrugged and tapped out of the room. Magenta hated that tapping sound and made a mental note to herself to find and destroy those shoes. She turned back to the mirror and concentrated on her stomach.

"How am I going to tell Riff Raff?" she whispered.

She shook it off and left for the kitchen. There she prepared the master's breakfast, needing to stop every so often to vomit in the sink.

"How come this is still happening?" she asked, "There's nothing left to throw up!"

Little did Magenta know, Columbia stood near the door, watching her. As soon as the breakfast was finished, Magenta carried the tray up to Frank's room.

"Good morning Master," she said as she set the tray on the bed.

"Yes, yes Magenta," replied Frank, barely even recognizing Magenta's existence. "That will be all."

Magenta nodded, turned and began walking toward the door. Before she even made it there, she passed out. Frank sighed and then called for Riff.

"Riff Raff, please report to my room, your sister is in need of some assistance."

Riff entered the room and saw Frank eating his breakfast and Magenta out cold on the floor. He scooped his beloved sister up and cradled her in his arms for a moment. He then proceeded to carry her to his bedroom where he waited for her to come to.


	2. Waking Up

Magenta awoke several hours later and looked into Riff's eyes.

"My most beautiful sister," said Riff, "Tell me what is wrong."

Magenta smiled, her eyes shining as she said, "You needn't worry about me. Everything is fine."

"Well at least eat something," insisted Riff, "You look as frail as mother did before she died." With that Riff hurried to the kitchen where he prepared Magenta's favorite meal. He rushed back upstairs to the bedroom. "Here Magenta," he said as he laid the tray on the bed next to her. Magenta was not one to pass up food; she graciously dove in. Riff stood back and laughed to himself as he watched his sister make a pig of herself. The thought of his sister not being well lingered in the back of his mind. Why was she so frail and weak, and why was her skin so pale.

Within minutes after finishing her meal, Magenta was once again in dreamland. Riff busied himself with cleaning the guestroom and the hall right outside the bedroom where Magenta slept, wanting not to stray away from his lovely sister. As soon as his work was finished, Riff was in the bed next to Magenta. He knew there was something wrong, but Magenta was stubborn and it would take more than just asking to get it out of her.

As Riff was deep in thought, Frank marched into the room.

"She is not well Master," said Riff looking at his sister, "She is too weak. Perhaps she should rest for awhile."

Frank glanced down at the pale figure lying in the bed and grimaced. "Very well," he said, "But you do know that there will be much more work for you."

"Yes Master," replied Riff as he ran a finger through Magenta's hair.

Frank began to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door and turned back to look at Riff. "Be up and working by two a.m." And with that he left. Riff took one of Magenta's hands into his, and brushed a single strand of hair from her face,

"Oh, my beautiful sister..."


	3. The Talk

  
  
As she was shining her tap shoes, Columbia couldn't help but glance over at  
Magenta. She watched the woman clean silently; Columbia knew her secret and  
wanted to talk to her about it.  
  
"M- Magenta," stammered Columbia, "Can we talk?" Magenta turned to the little  
redhead with a warm smile. It was a great effort seeing as she felt like crap.  
  
"Sure Hun," she replied. Magenta sat on the bed and looked into Columbia's eyes.  
  
"I, I've seen you in the morning, the way you're sick and looking at yourself in  
the mirror," Columbia said, her voice shaking, "I know what's going on."  
Magenta looked around the room nervously, hoping to think of something to say.  
"Having a child is a big deal," continued Columbia, "I just want you to know  
that I'm always here for you. I care about you Magenta."  
  
A single tear streamed down Magenta's cheek, followed by a flood of tears.  
Columbia put her arms around Magenta and let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
"What am I going to do?" asked Magenta, "What is the master going to say? What  
is Riff going to say?"  
  
"Shh, shh," soothed Columbia, "You have plenty of time to figure out how to tell  
them. I'm sure Riffy will be more that ecstatic." Magenta smiled. She and Riff  
had always talked about having children, and when it finally happened it was  
wonderful. That is until the happiness was ripped violently away and was gone  
just as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Magenta. Hello!" shouted Columbia, shaking Magenta from her dream state.  
  
"What? Oh sorry," said Magenta, "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Columbia.  
  
Magenta shook her head. She didn't want to talk about the pain that was a  
constant reminder of her past.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm making a fool of myself," she said, "Look at me, I'm a mess."  
She walked to the mirror and began to adjust her makeup. "Well I'm off to cook  
dinner. The master doesn't like to be kept waiting." With that, Magenta left  
the room.  
  
Columbia sat on her bed wondering what secret her friend harbored.  
  
"Why won't she open up to me?" Columbia asked.  
  
That evening, Magenta stood in front of her mirror and Columbia sat on the bed.  
She watched as Magenta removed her work clothes and slipped into her nightgown.  
  
"At least I'm not showing yet," said Magenta as she put a hand to her stomach,  
"I'm not ready to be fat." She laughed and Columbia smiled at the statement.  
  
"Magenta, you're going to have a baby!" Columbia squealed.  
  
"I know," whispered Magenta looking at her stomach, "I'm so lucky." The tears  
began to flow.  
  
"Oh Genta I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Columbia.  
  
"I'm not crying," replied Magenta, "I'm just so happy."  
  
"I get it," said Columbia, "Hormones."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Magenta in reply. She stretched her arms up above her  
head and yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm gonna hop to bed."  
  
"Okay Genta. See you tomorrow," said Columbia.  
  
"Good night Hon," said Magenta as Columbia left the room. Magenta climbed into  
her bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Finding Out

The next few weeks went by, and Magenta followed the same morning routine day in and day out. She would stand in front of the mirror, look at herself, and then turn to Columbia who would nod in approval.

"So, have you decided to tell Riff Raff yet?" asked Columbia one morning.

Magenta stared at the floor and whispered, "I don't know."

"When you're ready," said Columbia trying to avoid the inevitable morning crying session.

Magenta looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. She tied her apron, hugged Columbia and left the room. While Magenta was slaving over the stove, Columbia made her way to where Riff Raff was working.

"Riffy, you need to talk to Magenta. She's got a lot on her mind right now, and I think it would help her very much if you talked to her. It's very important, she's just too afraid to come out and tell you."

"You know what's wrong with my sister?" questioned Riff. Columbia nodded. "What is it? Is she sick? Did the master hurt her?" Riff asked with pleading eyes.

"It has nothing to do with Frankie," answered Columbia, "It's something between you and Magenta."

Riff stepped into the kitchen to the sight of his sister vomiting into the sink. Suddenly Frank's voice boomed throughout the house, "Magenta where is my breakfast?!"

Magenta shuddered at the sound of the voice, but immediately loaded the tray with plates of food, and ran up the stairs. Riff followed closely behind his sister, wanting to keep her in sight. He watched as Magenta entered Frank's bedroom.

"Good morning Master," she said as she placed the tray on the bed.

"Ah, I see we were finally able to make it up here," stated Frank with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Master, I was having some trouble with the..."

Magenta was interrupted by a sting from Frank's whip. She turned to run but felt two more stings before making it out the door where she fell into Riff's arms. Riff held his frail sister as though he would never let go.

Magenta sat quietly as Riff gathered the solutions to clean her wounds. As Riff approached her, Magenta stood up and took one of his hands in hers.

"Riff Raff," she whispered as she placed his hand on her stomach. Instantly, he knew what Magenta was trying to say.

"Oh Magenta, my beautiful sister," he said taking Magenta into his arms, "This is such wonderful news." Magenta buried her head into Riff's chest and smiled.

Within minutes, Magenta lay in Riff's bed wearing nothing but her bra and underwear as Riff lay next to her, staring at the invisible bump. He gently traced his fingers around her bellybutton as Magenta ran her fingers through his hair. Magenta looked into her brother's eyes and felt a feeling she hadn't felt for so long. She was truly happy. Those emotions were quickly diminished by someone bursting through the door.


	5. Frankie

Frank.

Riff immediately jumped out of the bed.

"Uh-um Master, Magenta is still not well... she is with child," he stammered. Frank peered over Riff's shoulder at Magenta who was curled up in a ball, shivering with fear.

"Well, well, well," he said, casually walking around Riff Raff, "You've gone and gotten yourself knocked up have you? Well Magenta, what do you supposed we should do about this?"

Magenta lay completely still, not even looking at Frank.

"Well?!" shouted Frank as he whipped her.

When Riff tried to step in, Frank whipped him and shouted, "Watch it or else she's gone..." Riff stood back and looked away as Frank continued his assault, repeatedly whipping Magenta. The blood began to soak the sheets just as Columbia ran in.

"Stop this! Please Frankie let her be!" she shouted.

"Why?" demanded Frank, "She is no longer any use to me."

"Frankie you know perfectly well that Magenta is the hardest working person around here. Even though she's pregnant, she has still put in one hundred percent. And think about it, if Magenta has the child, that is one more person to help around the castle."

Frank stood back and pondered for several moments. _Not only would there be an extra hand to help out, there would be an extra plaything that can help me in my times of "need". _He thought

"Alright," he said, "Bu-."

"And Magenta's workload should be lighter," insisted Columbia, "To ensure that her child will be healthy."

"Very well," Frank grumbled as he stormed out of the room.

Columbia and Riff turned to see Magenta in a mix of blood and tears.

"Oh Genta," said Columbia as she knelt down and wiped blood off Magenta's cheek.

"Why did you say that to the master?" hissed Riff, "Now the child is just going to be a slave as Magenta and I."

"Did you want your sister to die?" asked Columbia as she turned back to Magenta.


	6. Changes

Magenta made it through the long night of pain and nightmares. She awoke to her brother's arms wrapped around her waist, his hands protectively covering her stomach. She glanced out the window and instinctively rose to prepare for another long day of work. She turned on the shower and slowly removed her nightgown.

_Riff must have dressed me last night. _She thought to herself.

She stepped into the warm stream of water, feeling all of her wounds sting from the heat. After emerging from the shower, Magenta stood naked in front of the full-length mirror and looked at the numerous marks from Frank's whip. What was with the master lately? Where were the random acts of cruelty stemming from? She sighing and then slipped into her underwear.

Magenta walked around the bedroom, collecting her work clothes from the floor and then got dressed. Riff watched her with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help but stare at the stomach, wishing that it would grow bigger. Magenta caught his stare and gave him a sexy smile.

"Time for work," she said as she left the room.

Riff cornered Magenta in the kitchen several minutes later.

"Magenta, I don't want a repeat of yesterday. Do everything that Frank says, okay? EVERYTHING. Don't make him angry," said Riff, the seriousness never leaving his voice. Magenta nodded and Riff pulled her in for a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later That Night

Riff stepped into Magenta's bedroom and watched as his sister altered her work clothes. She held up a finished dress and then slipped it on. The stomach was too baggy, but she would soon fill it. Riff couldn't help but laugh to himself. Magenta looked to the door to see Riff Raff smiling at her. She walked over to him and fell into a romantic embrace.

"How was work today?" asked Riff.

"It was fine," answered Magenta as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I missed you," Riff whispered into her hair. Magenta smiled. Before she was able to speak, Frank's voice blared over the intercom.

"Riff Raff, I need your assistance in the lab. Please get down here."

"Later," said Riff, "I will make this up to you."

Magenta couldn't help but stare at his butt as he walked out of the room.


End file.
